Biddy Bid (episode)
Biddy Bid is the last Season One episode of Milly Molly and the debut appearance of Biddy Bid. It starts with Marmalade, Milly Mandara and Molly Horren rushing to Milly's house but they bump into a grumpy Aunt Maude. Milly says they will have a holiday at Biddy Bid's but Aunt Maude says she hates Biddy Bid and the latter's garden is an unruly jungle. The girls like the idea of adventures in a jungle. Aunt Maude says fun doesn't give you food, but Molly says Biddy Bid grows the best plums ever. Aunt Maude just grumps off. The girls rush off and find Biddy Bid's car. Biddy Bid jumps out and says "Boo!". Milly says they will get her next time. On their way, Biddy Bid beeps the horn for Aunt Maude, and says she doesn't want to talk about why they don't like each other. Biddy Bid buys meat at the butcher and she and Aunt Maude glare at each other. Biddy Bid tells them NOT to ask about Aunt Maude, then asks Molly for any riddles. Molly tells the one about the banana going to the doctor as he isn't peeling well. Biddy Bid says the girls can have plums for afternoon tea, but while a handful of plums will do you good, a bellyful will do you in. The girls run around with foxgloves on their fingers, look for fairy paintbrushes in periwinkles, jump out at Biddy Bid and say "Boo!", and play the "he loves me not" game. Molly teases Milly and says she loves Humphrey. Milly gets all indignant, so Molly apologizes. Biddy Bid says it is time for her nap. Molly says Aunt Maude likes naps, too. Biddy Bid says she and Aunt Maude used to be peas in a pod, but when they grew up, Aunt Maude did something Biddy Bid could never forgive and what it was was not important. The girls says they will be friends forever, and Biddy Bid says they can have plums and repeats the plum mantra. The next day the girls have spots. Biddy Bid blames too many plums, says this is what happened with Aunt Maude and phones Dr Smiley, who says they are both running a fever. The girls say they only had a handful. The doctor diagnoses measles and prescribes plums and rest. The girls forgive Biddy Bid as they don't want to end up like her and Aunt Maude. Dr.Smiley gets a phone call which suggests Aunt Maude also has the measles. After just three days, the girls have bounced back completely. Aunt Maude no longer has a fever, but is still sick. They give her some plums, but Aunt Maude doesn't like plums. Biddy Bid says they need to forgive, but Aunt Maude turns it into an argument as she claims she doesn't want to be forgiven. Biddy Bid says that she told Aunt Maude to use organics when growing plums thirty years ago, but Aunt Maude just laughed. Aunt Maude says she's never laughed. Biddy Bid said they both laughed as friends. They slowly make up. Aunt Maude shows a picture of herself winning best plums, using organics, to prove she didn't laugh at the advice. She continues that when they stopped talking, she (Aunt Maude) stopped growing plums. They look at a pic of Biddy Bid and Aunt Maude at seven. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters